Her Hair
by Emosintaiken
Summary: Ukitake was stumped. He was put in charge of taking pictures of Unohana Retsu for the sake of the Shinigami Men's Association. Ch.2 Of Hair and Obessions...
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm…"

The one and only Ukitake Juushiro was stumped. He had volunteered to take pictures of a Unohana Retsu for money to get new phones. The Shinigami Men's Association had decided to try out the Women's Association's paparazzi technique to gather funds , and as the only captain leveled shinigami within the SMA, he also didn't have a choice but to take pictures of the gentle but extremely frightening 4th squad captain.

"What has gotten you in such a mood my dear friend?" a lazy Kyoraku asked.

Ukitake looked down at the pink blob that had decided to take a nap on his newly cleaned floor. Taking a sip of his medicinal tea he said "I may have a problem…"

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"I have to…" Ukitake gulped in preparation for what he knew was a kin to a dynamite explosion, "take a picture of Unohana-san-"

"Ahh! My Juushiro has finally realized his long time love of the beautiful Retsu!" At this point the once dormant 8th squad captain was up and running about patting (more like slapping) Ukitake on the back, but he stopped suddenly, "Can't be too hard right? It's just a picture…"

"Shunsui… I have to get a picture of Unohana-san with her hair down!" Just the image made Ukitake flush. He knew he loved the only woman that saved his life more than a handful of times, and he still never bored from thinking about her.

"Hahahaha!" Kyoraku couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't a secret that if anyone laid eyes on Unohana with her hair down that person would be rooted to the spot for close to eternity.

"Why are you laughing? I could die!"

"You are so ignorant Juu! You won't die! Can't you see that your Retsu harbors the same feelings that you do for her? She only watches you every passing da-"

A heavily breathing Ise Nanao fixed her glasses and removed the book that had come in contact with her captain's head. "I'm very sorry Ukitake-taicho, Come on Kyoraku-taicho we have work to do" and with that she grabbed the over excited Kyoraku and dragged him towards the 8th squad barracks.

"Aww.. My Juu is finally realizing his love, and you drag me away while I was giving him advise!"

A smile grew on the sickly captain's face, '_Everyday hmm?'_

He was in luck, today just happened to be his monthly check-up. He then grabbed his camera, and with a heart racing leap he was off to the 4th division. Once he made it to the front desk a frightened looking Hanatarou got up and walked him to his room.

'_Ok…Calm…I just have to remove the hair tie, jump back, take a picture and run for my life!'_ He was immersed in thought and when he heard the knock on the door he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Are you decent Ukitake-taicho?"

"Ahh…Umm…Yes! Please come in!" He answered as he franticly hid the camera in the sleeve of his haori.

The door opened to reveal Unohana dressed in her normal full length haori which showed her authority as the best healer in all of Seireitei. Even as normal as it was, her image still took his breath away, but then he mentally slapped himself. '_How could I have forgotten that she braids her hair to the front?'_

Sensing the fluctuating reiatsu of the white haired captain, Unohana asked "Are you ok Ukitake-taicho?"

"Fine! Great! I've even been feeling better lately, I haven't had a coughing fit in quite some time."

"That's good…Have a seat" She gave a smile and proceeded to check his lungs.

"Mmmm…" Ukitake closed his eyes and was momentarily engulfed with warmth as Unohana continued with the usual procedures. He had forgotten all about his mission until he felt a tickling sensation on his wrist. He looked down and saw the end of his long time secret love's braid. As well as the hair tie.

In the next moment he swiftly removed the hair tie and watched as the angelic locks of hair fell out of its usual braid and fell behind her. Immediately he knew why people where fixed to the ground after seeing her in this state. '_The real thing is definitely more beautiful than my imagination…' _he thought breathlessly.

"Ukitake-taicho… what do you think you're doing?" an ominous smile stretched across the healer's face.

The words broke him out of his trance and he remembered his mission. Ukitake pulled out his camera and snapped a picture and quickly made a v-line towards the door. But before he even made it a few feet Unohana had caught him by the cuff of his sleeve and was reeling him in as if he were a fish.

"Ahh… Unohana-san…I-I can explain!"

" Of course you can Ukitake-_taicho_" He gulped at the emphasis put on the captain's title, but before he knew it he felt soft lips on his own. Just as quickly as it happened the kiss was over, and he found himself standing there stupidly."Hado 31: Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon)!"

The spell had awakened him from his day dream once more and he immediately looked at the steaming pile of rubble on the ground. "MY CAMERA!" he screamed in a high pitched tone that could rival the bark of a Chihuahua.

"Soi Fon!" the command from Unohana sent a barrage of ninja stars flying through the window and pinned poor Ukitake to the infirmary walls. He was overcome with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

Unohana produced a scapel from her own sleeve and cut open the defenseless Captain's uniform. "Smile!" and with that she took a few angle shots and laughed. She gave Ukitake one last peck on the lips asked him out to dinner (which he accepted with haste), and ran for the Shinigami Women's Associations' head quarters.

**I'm probably going to write some more on this story…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Retsu, have I ever told you how amazing you look like with your hair down?" a drowsy Ukitake murmured into the back of an even sleeper Unohana's head.

With a light laugh, she answered "Only every morning Juushiro…", she felt a smile grow on his lips and turned around in his arms so that she was looking at his handsome face and gave him a kiss that left them both wanting more. The only thing stopping them was their professions and they both understood with one sorrowful look that morning that neither of them wanted to forsake their jobs. After all they were both more than content with their relationship; they just didn't have time to look after a child.

Unohana once again let out a laugh as Ukitake tickled her nose with the end of her braid. For some odd reason he had found a new obsession with her hair and would braid it every morning for her, but she didn't mind at all, she had her own fetish with his hair and would comb it out for him after his morning shower.

"I guess it's time for work!" Ukitake's cheerfulness always got her in a good mood, although it sometimes annoyed her to no end, but there really wasn't a thing a kiss couldn't fix was there? With a quick peck on the cheek they both jumped off to their divisions.

"Ugh…" She wouldn't admit it to her subordinates (or anyone for that matter…) but she really had it with the 11th division today. She could already feel her hair becoming stringy. Rubbing her temples, she rounded the corner towards the 11th division's private section of the infirmary. They had ruined so many of her rooms that she decided to have a select few rooms reinforced, but it didn't stop them from destroying the rooms anyway. She took a deep breath, put on her best face, opened the door, and entered the ransacked room.

"Ahh! Unohana-taicho!" a slightly ruffled Hanatarou breathed in relief, "Kenpachi-taicho was bored again…"

Making a mental note to herself to scold the 11th squad captain (it seemed that scolding him only got him in shape for a limited amount of time), she took a breath and said, "Ara…What do we have here?" Even with her soft voice she was heard with the help of her reiatsu.

"Ahh…U-Unohana- t-taicho…We weren't doing anything!" the room full of 11th squad members chorused; bowing until their heads hit the floor.

'_It is quiet amusing how the whole division speaks in unison sometimes' _Unohana thought as she raised her eyebrow slightly.

BOOM.

The wall opposite of where Unohana was standing exploded to reveal none other than Kenpachi Zaraki. "So who's ready to fight me?" he questioned not even sending his regards to the 4th squad captain.

In her most serene voice Unohana spoke. "Ahh… Kenpachi-taicho… I hope you won't be breaking down my walls again".

"Hmm? I'm not scared of you and your wimpy 4thsquad!"

"Kenpachi-taicho" Her eye lids opening to reveal deep blue eyes, "I hope you won't be breaking down my walls again…"

"Ahh Y-yes…"

"Good! Now please have a seat in that corner over there!" She pointed to an unused stool in the corner.

A sulking Kenpachi found his way over to the corner and sat down; his spiked hair drooping as if it belonged to a puppy who just got scolded. This scene had left his division speechless. They had pretended to be hurt so that they could escape certain death by "recovering" at the 4th division. To see their manly captain in this state, caused by a woman, nearly killed them itself! It was against the laws of physics, or that's what they thought anyway…

Seeing as she had settled the matter, Unohana shook her head and walked out of the room. Her hair was now what she would call a mess but when she grasped the hanging clipboard off of the door to see who was next to be dealt with a smile crossed her face. Yet she couldn't help but worry. '_Did he have an attack?'_

Seconds later she was in front of the only barrier keeping her from her Juushiro, "Ukitake-taicho?" she asked warily. They were the type of people who would rather keep their relationship under wraps, which would also become a problem if they had a child…

"Come in!" his cheerful voice echoing from the other side of the door.

Entering the room she was caught with so much surprise she disregarded the roses the white haired captain was holding "Juushiro! What happened to your hair?"

"Haha…I could be asking you the same thing Retsu" , with a smile he motioned for Unohana to sit next to him.

When she complied he took her hand into his own. "So Juushiro… You seem to be doing just fine… What are you doing here?"

"I…needed to get away… My…third seats… But never mind that, what happened for your hair to become so unruly?" He had put down the roses, undid the healer's hair tie, and was combing through her hair with his hands.

"It was the 11th division…"

"Pfft…ha..haha…" In the next moment they were both sprawled out on the bed, hair of the deepest black and white the color of the clouds in heaven mixed together in laughter. How come the problems they've always had become so immense to mess with their heads (literally! xD)? Somehow the company of each other was all that was needed to release tense muscles, and to relieve the stress of work. They both redid each other's hair with tender care, and returned to their posts with smiles on their faces. The roses where long forgotten, the only thing left was the feeling of each other's hair flowing in between loving fingers.

**I'm VERY proud with this one :D and it's all thanks to Joseeey for the idea for this story! Thanks Joseeey! Similes and Hugs :D**


End file.
